Het Komt met de Jaren
by McGonagall's Bola
Summary: English version: Smarter With The Years. Het verschil dat enkele jaren in het leven kunnen maken en de gevolgen ervan... Dani/Tom -HERSCHREVEN!


Dani deed een poging om haar geeuw te verbergen, terwijl ze de lakens opzijschoof en zich in bed liet zakken. Toms lachje streelde haar oor. "Moe?"

"Beetje," gaf ze nukkig toe, terwijl hij de lakens over hen beiden gooide en haar bij zich nam. Haar zeeblauwe ogen hadden zich nog maar net gesloten toen een fel licht hun kamer verlichtte. Niet veel later was het geluid van donder duidelijk te horen. Dani zuchtte. Tom lachte zachtjes. Hij kuste haar schouder en rolde terug op zijn rug. Hun slaapkamer lichtte zo nog enkele keren op en het geluid van naderend onweer, donderslagen en gietende regen was hoorbaar terwijl ze wachtten. Ze werden niet teleurgesteld.

De deur kraakte zachtjes open. "Mama? Papa?" En als bij toverslag begon het geschrei van hun jongste. "Ik ben bang."

"Ik ga wel," zei Tom, terwijl hij zich al overeind hees. "Ik zweer, we hebben die kleine mannen veel te hard verwend," voegde hij eraan toe terwijl hij zijn voeten in zijn sloffen schoot. Hun zoontje van vier wachtte in de deuropening met zijn oude teddybeer in de ene hand en de andere in zijn mond. Tom pakte hem liefdevol op en zette hun oudste woordeloos op bed. Hij keek toe hoe zijn vrouw automatisch de lakens opzijschoof voor hem en vervolgde zijn weg naar de kamer van hun dochtertje, dat inmiddels eveneens wakker geworden was van het onweer.

"Ik ben bang van onweer," luidde het stemmetje van zoonlief terwijl hij dicht bij zijn mama kroop.

"'t Is goed, jongen," troostte Dani, terwijl ze zachtjes door zijn haar streelde. Qua uiterlijk was hij net Tom, al was hij amper vier. Hun dochtertje dat volgende maand haar derde verjaardag zou vieren, toonde dan weer alle uiterlijkheden van haar. Qua karakter leken ze allebei een perfecte mix te zijn van hen beiden – jammer genoeg geen identieke. Het gebeurde meerdere malen per week – soms zelfs per dag – dat broer en zus elkaar bijna letterlijk in de haren zaten. Soms konden ze wel lief zijn voor elkaar, maar meestal was het ruzie om de meest onnozele dingen.

Dani hoorde hoe het gehuil van hun dochtertje ophield en dan hoe Toms voetstappen weer naderden. Ze hadden echt een groter bed nodig, besloot Dani, terwijl Tom de slaapkamer opnieuw binnenkwam met hun slaperige dochtertje op zijn arm en de deur na zich sloot. Een nieuwe bliksemschicht verlichtte de kamer opnieuw en een bijzonder luide donderslag was hoorbaar. Hun dochtertje verborg zich in haar papa's schouder. "'t Is niks," zei hij. "Mama en papa zijn hier." Vanaf het moment dat ze haar mama en broer zag, begon de kleine meid te friemelen, waarschijnlijk gedreven door een gevoel van jaloezie. Tom zette haar zachtjes neer op het bed en keek toe hoe ze naar haar geliefde mama kroop en meteen begon te duwen en trekken om het plekje van haar broer in te pikken. "Rustig!" zei Tom, terwijl hij zelf terug in bed kroop.

"Pas op voor mama's dikke buik," waarschuwde Dani, terwijl ze zich zo draaide dat zowel zoonlief als dochterlief genoeg plek hadden.

"Ik zweer dat die kleine mannen u liever hebben dan mij."

"Hoe zou dat nu toch komen…" plaagde Dani.

"Mama, is mijn zusje wakker?"

Dani lachte. "Nee, schatje. Uw broer of zus is niet wakker. Die heeft vandaag al genoeg ambiance gemaakt." Voor de zekerheid legde de kleine meid haar handje toch nog even op mama's dikke buik. Toen ze na enkele minuten effectief niets voelde, was ze gerustgesteld en legde ze zich opnieuw neer.

"Mama, ik wil… geen broer," zei ze tussen twee geeuwen door. "Als het een nieuwe broer is, hou ik niet van hem."

Tom lachte. "Houdt ge dan niet eens van uwe grote broer?"

"Ja, maar… Jawel, maar…" De rest van haar zin werd onderbroken door haar eigen gegeeuw. Woordeloos legde ze haar hoofdje tegen haar mama's borst en viel ze eveneens in slaap, al was de bliksem en donder nog niet helemaal opgehouden.

"En waar moet ik nu gaan liggen?" vroeg Tom zich luidop af. "Moet ik hier nu helemaal alleen aan mijn kant van het bed gaan liggen terwijl gelle drie daar lekker knus bijeen ligt?"

"Ik vrees van wel," zei Dani en lachtte.

Tom kuste zacht haar lippen en kroop dicht tegen zijn gezin aan… in de mate van het mogelijke alleszins. Dani's dikke buik maakte het nog moeizamer dan anders. Niemand zou hem beschrijven als de familieman, maar hij zou nooit spijt hebben van die twee bengeltjes tussen hen in, noch van de kleine die elk moment geboren zou kunnen worden. "Ik zie u graag."

"En ik u," zei Dani en zuchtte.

"Waar denkt ge aan nu?"

"We hebben jaren verloren," zei Dani. "Ik ben al over de veertig… en ik word nog opnieuw mama. Ik…"

"We zijn nu toch samen?"

"Ja," zei Dani. "Uiteindelijk."

"Ik durf ervoor te wedden dat ge anders nooit zo'n schone kindjes gehad had," plaagde Tom, terwijl hij haar wang streelde. "Het heeft jaren geduurd eerdat ik mijn verstand gevonden had en ik heb wel spijt soms dat dat niet vroeger gebeurd is. Maar misschien is het beter zo. Misschien hadden we het zo lang niet volgehouden als we vroeger samengekomen waren," bedacht Tom.

"Misschien," zie Dani, terwijl ze opnieuw geeuwde en eveneens in slaap viel.

Tom zuchtte. "Allez, al vier van de vijf. Nu ikke."


End file.
